


What Mandy Knows

by StarsAreMassive



Series: Gallavich tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: And lots of swearing obviously, Gap Filler, Gen, M/M, Missing Scenes, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug use, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAreMassive/pseuds/StarsAreMassive
Summary: domesticdesertwitch asked:Prompt! Mandy's POV on Gallavich after Mickey brings Ian home from the fairytale in season 4
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kenyatta/Mandy Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Svetlana Milkovich
Series: Gallavich tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655677
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	What Mandy Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt addresses a couple of things (i) this is canon Mandy, not fanon. although she and Mickey are closer, their relationship still isn’t great. (ii) a bit of Mandy’s perspective on Mickey and Svetlana’s marriage.

The door burst open and Mandy was pretty sure she lost a fuckin’ life. She’d been mellow enough for the night. Kenyatta had disappeared for a few hours – she didn’t care where and she wasn’t entirely sure if she was waiting for him to come back or hoping he never did. But Iggy’s weed always did a great job of melting then tension away, and Milkoviches had more tension than most, even in Southside. But all of that went right out the window when the door hit the wall so hard some plaster came cracking off and her brother walked in lugging a body over his shoulder.

“Jesus Christ, Mick,” she spat to cover her jumpiness. “What are you doing bringing a body back here?”

But Mickey, normally the worst spitfire of all of ‘em, ignored her completely and tramped back to his room. With his back turned, she caught the shock of red hair and her heart clambered back down her throat and into her stomach.

That wasn’t quite what she had in mind when she’d told Mickey to go bring his boyfriend back.

Carefully, and she was rarely careful in her life but fuck if she knew how to handle this situation, she followed in Mickey’s wake, peering in through the bedroom door to see Ian slumped in the middle of the bed and Mickey shucking off his coat. He held his hands against his hips, back to her still and Mandy had seen that often enough. It’s what he did when he didn’t want people to see his hands shaking.

So she kept her voice soft. “What’s wrong with him?”

Mickey’s shoulders sagged and he gave a brittle kind of chuckle. “I don’t fuckin’ know.”

“He alright?”

“He’s coked outta his fuckin’ mind, grindin’ on grandpa’s for cash. Does that sound alright to you?”

Mandy’s skin felt cool and her stomach tightened. Ian – her best friend and the boy she had always kinda loved for being the sweetest, kindest kid, which was a miracle around here. He wasn’t supposed to be strung out on her brother’s bed (which he shared with his wife), his skin an awful sickly pallor.

“Mickey,” she bit out. “How did this happen?”

A bottle smashed when Mickey kicked the dresser and it came tumbling off. “Fuck sake Mandy, I don’t know! I’m not his fuckin’ keeper. He up and left, and then started fuckin’ stripping and god knows what else. I. Don’t. Know. Alright? Y’happy?!”

Sometimes Mandy thought she was an idiot for thinking her brother might even be the slightest bit different to the rest of their shitty family. She sneered at him, “Yeah. Well good luck explaining this to your wife, you pussy.”

She left him standing there biting his lip. So what if he was worried? He should be. As far as Mandy was concerned it was all his fault anyway for not having the balls to call of the wedding; for fucking the whore to start with. No one held a gun to his head, so fuck him. He’d made his own bed and he could lie in it, with his wife and his gay lover. She was just sorry Ian had been stupid enough to get caught in the crossfire.

She passed Svetlana, fat with her brother’s baby and wrapped in a towel from her shower. She felt a vicious stab of pleasure, knowing that Mick was about to get an earful of Russian abuse. She detoured from her bedroom back to the sofa so she could listen.

Except it didn’t come. She watched out the corner of her eye as Svetlana paused at the doorway, taking in the scene laid out in front of her. But Mickey didn’t snap anything defensively. Svetlana didn’t start swearing at him, calling him a small-dicked pussy which was her favourite character flaw of Mickey’s to pick at right now. Nothing was picked up and thrown. Instead, Mandy watched more than a little disappointed and confused, as Svetlana wiped her hands over her face and retreated to another room in the back of the house.

She heard Mickeys feet pad thud across the floor and the door snapped shut.

Briefly, just briefly because she couldn’t stand her, Mandy was tempted to go and talk to Svetlana. Ask whatever the fuck that was and why she backed down so quickly about mickey dragging Ian back here. But what was stronger was that voice (which sounded disgustingly like Lip and she _hated_ it), that said maybe she didn’t know the whole story. That something else was going on here and she wasn’t in the know.

She wondered now if Ian would stick around once he woke up. She doubted it if he was using. She’d seen both his mom and his dad when they were busy chasing highs. Constantly moving, always abandoning the kids who were the only people who even remotely cared about them. Why would Ian stay here for Mickey, or even her?

He wouldn’t. She knew he wouldn’t. She’d be stuck here, with her angry, hurting brother, and her angry, arrogant boyfriend, and an angry, pregnant whore. And Ian would be gone.


End file.
